


Times of War

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you." Braxiatel and Leela in the times of hardship, love and trust in the midst of the Time War. Braxiatel/Leela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times of War

“I almost lost you.” Braxiatel sighed heavily, panting as he scrambled to his feet, rushing to her side. “Don’t do that to me again.”

Leela looked up from her position on the ground, wincing. Even with her new heightened hound senses, she still could attain injuries. “I’m sorry Brax…I…I will be more careful next time.” She gave him a weak smile. 

The two of them had just escaped from a Dalek ship that had been travelling over Arcadia. They had to jump out of the ship as it was crashing and had only just made it out alive. Braxiatel crouched down, pulling Leela into an embrace. “Be more careful next time. You only have one life.” Just like Narvin. Braxiatel would ensure he would do anything to protect the people he cared about. No matter what-even in the times of War.

Leela clung onto him, burying her head into his dusty suit. She couldn’t help but smile at that. He was still the same old Braxiatel-even if War had changed them both. “I promise.” She told him. “If only I can have my knife back.”

Braxiatel blinked before patting down his suit. He had managed to get their weapons back just as they escaped from the holding bay and he handed her knife back to her. “There you go. Good as new.”

Leela gratefully took it, once more feeling complete with her knife. She had her knife and she had Braxiatel. She stood up, her legs trembling slightly but she showed no other signs of weakness. That was the highest she had fallen from but she was lucky enough to have Braxiatel protect her. “Let’s find the others. I can almost sense them nearby.” She offered her his hand.

Braxiatel stared at it, wondering if he should take it. But he had nothing to lose and nobody would notice them. Not in the dark out lands of Gallifrey near Arcadia and he took it, the two of them on their way to find Romana and Narvin- wherever they may be.


End file.
